meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoax Mob/Famous Meerkats
Mau Mau Main Article: Mau Mau Hoax Mau Mau was the only wild female in the Hoax Mob. She assumed the position of dominant female next to Carravagio the dominant male. She was never fully habituated. She only got pregnant once and that was right before she disappeared. Tina Sparkle Main Aricle: Tina Sparkle Whiskers Tina Sparkle was born in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Mozart and her father was believed to be Carlos. She had two brothers and one sister but her sister and one of her brothers died. Only Spud survived. Sheplayed a meerkat named Sophie on Meerkat Manor. When she joined Hoax with Suggs, she wasn't able to win dominance from Mau Mau. She got pregnant right after all the males left. She was last seen heading north. Carravagio Main Artilce: Carravagio Hoax Carravagio is the dominant male of the Hoax, but after none of the females got pregnant, Carravagio left. he was the last male to leave the group. After he left the group he was seen roving at Aztecs and Moomins. Then join a new formed group called Polaris, which consisted of 2 females, 1 male and 1 unknown gender meerkat. Carravagio took dominant male next to Capella. The group had a successful litter of 3 pups. Then Carravagio was killed and the group was no longer followed. Carravagio form a group called Polaris with four wild males and females. Carravagio was found dead in April 2008. Sid Vicious Main Article: Sid Vicious Hoax Sid Vicious was first seen in the group called the Hoax. He was one of 4 males in the group, but lose dominance to Carravagio. He stayed with the group for almost a year, then startrg to rove. On the 15th of October, he and Houdini left the Hoax and roved at Moomins Mob. Houdini joined and took dominant, but Sid didn't. He was last seen on October 20 roving at Moomins. Then in May 2008, Sid Vicious reappeared with two Lazuli females and two sub-adults. The new group was called JaXX. Shortly after being found, two males join, and Sid lose dominance, he then join Sequoia and lost dominance, the group split and the splinter group, was lead by Finn and Sid Vicious. The group was lost then reappeared, but Finn had sadly died, and VPTF001 is the new dominant female of the Pretenders. Houdini Main Article: Houdini Hoax Houdini was first seen in the Hoax group. He wasn't the dominant male so he roved often. He left the group with Sid Vicious and they roved at the Moomins. Houdini managed to join the Moomins, taking dominance, but a month later three wild male over throwing him. He was was Last Seen. He may have left with Sexi Plexi. Suggs Main Article: Suggs Whiskers Suggs was born in the Whiskers in the las surviving litter of Flower. His litter-mates were Busta and Izzy. After Flower died Rocket Dog became the dominant female and Busta helped form the Aztecs. Izzy sadly died leaving only Busta and Suggs. When he was olde enough to rove, he left the Whiskers alogn with Tina Sparkle, his niece who was two years older then him. They joined the Hoax mob. Suggs remained in the group for a few months then left to rove with the other males.